


Does Your Mother Know?

by suhdude



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C., Ghost BC
Genre: Dancing, Kinda, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, disco overtones, gender ambiguous reader, reader is a bottom, you fuck the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhdude/pseuds/suhdude
Summary: A night of dancing at the discotheque and a fling sure sound good eh?





	Does Your Mother Know?

Between the crowd and the smoke machine, you weren’t sure which added more of a daze to the room. The light caught the billowing clouds in all the right ways, colours dancing across the floor as the disco ball spun. Tables and booths were placed around the massive dance floor. The joint was bustling and the dancers were hustling. The bar you sat at was sickeningly sweet, specializing in drinks so sugary they could mask the taste of the blinding bootleg liquors. The bartender sat a glass in front of you, mixing your drink before sliding it over and refusing your money. 

“Someone’s payin for your drinks, said they wanted to stay unnamed so you didn’t feel you owed them.”

You thanked them as you took your drink, turning to watch the floor. Reflections from the mirrored ball swept over the dancers, none lacking in rhythm nor intoxication. A quick look at your drink and it was decided. You were going to dance, and tonight wouldn’t end alone. You knocked it back, feeling it sear the back of your throat, and placed the glass back on the bar. 

Your shoes met the worn carpet, then the smooth floor. Starting with a slow swing of the hips, you found the beat and followed it. The crowed shifted a bit with every beat, you drifted further and further from the edge of the floor. You danced with one person, then another, and another, none keeping your attention for more than a song. 

That was, until he approached you. A black hat sat upon his head, a simple white band decorating it. His deep brown hair shone the same way the head of his cane did in the ever-changing light. With every shift of the lights, his suit seemed to change too. The jacket slim, the pants clinging to his thick legs. 

“Care to dance?” he said, extending his hand to you.

“You alright to dance?” you asked, motioning to his cane, still moving to the beat.

“I don’t use it for walking.” He grinned, the wrist of his extended hand rolling to present itself again “So?”

You took his hand, he seamlessly spun you, to him, then back out. His grin pulled into a full smile. He swung his cane over his shoulder, it rolled and found a place under his arm. 

He pulled you back towards him, ducking out of the way. Nervous you would bump into someone, you thought you had stopped yourself, only to find his hand had grabbed yours. He walked you under his arm in a spin. Your heart fluttered at how smooth he was. Each step released more of your nerves and inhibitions. 

Each song seemed to glide into the next, sweat collecting on his brow. It was easy to dance with him, his lead solid and supportive. Even if you missed a beat he seemed to know the exact move to recover. 

Another move, and your back was to him. One of his hands found your waist. You pressed close to him, your hand finding his opposing hip, muscle supple. The music boomed through the two of you. 

“I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, does your mother know that your out?” he sang, half asking. 

“She does, though I doubt she would approve of me dancing like this with a stranger” you laughed, making sure your ass grazed his crotch slightly.

“The names Copia, Cardinal Copia” he said, his face finding a place next to yours. “Now we aren’t strangers.”

You turned back to face him, a hand now on his shoulder. He bit his lip at your move. 

“What brings you to this fine establishment?” You asked Copia after his eyes re-met yours.

“What brings anyone to a place like this? A chance to dance, a chance to get familiar with locals.”

You laughed. “Not a local?”

He shook his head. “Not really, though some things I’ve seen tonight make me wish I were. What brings you here?”

“A chance to get…familiar…with people, maybe even a tourist”

His grip on your waist tightened. “Care to get more familiar?”

“Give me a reason to” you smiled back, a slight dip in the songs making the words seems somewhat more enticing. 

With the request came a slight change in him. He switched from dancing with you to practically dancing for you. He was nimble, so much so that hadn’t your eyes followed his white leather clad hand from his hip as it traced up his chest, you would have completely missed the way he popped his top button open. You were sure however, even if you had missed the moment, you wouldn’t have missed the soft hair that showed below his collarbone.

You hardly blinked before his cane was back in his hand, the move from under his arm effortless. 

He grasped the cane firmly as he danced. His hips swayed as the tip of his cane slid down one of his legs, tracing the flexing muscles. His feet moved along with his legs, the slight turns doing everything to show off his thighs. Every ripple visible through the thin material. 

He oozed charisma as he slid the cane back and forth, hips rocking against it. His mismatched eyes met yours, shooting you a wink as he worked. 

There was something about the way he withdrew it from between his legs, slow, sure, steady, that struck something deep within you. He could tell just by the look on your face.  
You moved closer to him, hand back on his shoulder, you turned your back to him, swaying your hips against his. A hand wrapping around in front of you, his cane pressed the floor between your legs. You felt his hand on your hip and his enthusiasm brush against your ass. Feeling his face back beside yours, you tilted your head to bare your neck. His lips pressed gently to the fresh skin.

“Care to get more familiar?” You breathed. 

“Of course,” he said, not once stopping his sway “If not here, I’ve got a room not too far.”

 

The heavy hotel door clicked behind you hardly a moment before your back was pressed to the hard wood. Copia kissed you, lips crashing as your pressed back to meet him. His tongue traced your lip, begging entry, entry you were all too happy to give. A hunger brewed deep in you as your tongue met his. The only way you could describe the taste was hot. Every bit more he gave fueled the fire. The two of you kicked off your shoes, not caring where they found themselves. His knee pressed the door between your weakening legs, gliding up so that you found yourself grinding against his thigh. As you gasped he growled, changing his focus from your mouth to your neck. He wasn’t sloppy as he sucked the sensitive spots near your jugular, but it was obvious he was inching nearer to frenzied as he left his mark. Your arms draped over his shoulders, keeping yourself steady as he worked with his mouth and leg. His hair, though smoothed down, was still soft to the touch. Feeling the way your fingers pressed against his scalp, he took his hat off, flinging it towards something you were too busy to look at. 

One of his hands traced up your leg, fingers clinging a bit as they moved. Firmly, he guided your leg to rest on his hip. The pressure on your crotch switching from that of his thigh to his crotch. His mouth moved feverishly but his crotch ground testing, seeing what exactly got you. The crush of the fabric between you gave a friction you were sure could set the room aflame. 

His hand moved from your leg to your waist, teasingly close to your ass, his opposing hand finding your other hip. As if you weighed nothing, he lifted and pulled you up to rest on him. Your legs wrapped around him as he moved, he pressed you against the wall next to the bed. He took advantage of the new position to grind up to you, your weight pressing back down on him making it all the more enjoyable. 

“Undo the buttons on my jacket” he demanded, pausing from his work on your neck for but a moment. 

Your hands slipped back from over his shoulder, tracing down his torso to pop the buttons. 

“Hold tight” he said. A moment later he was leaning back shimmying the jacket off. 

With the jacket no longer holding his shirt in place, it moved slightly when he did. A silver chain visible for a moment. 

His hand held the side of your face as he leaned back in. This time he hardly had to wait for his tongue to meet yours as you seemed to ask for entrance at the same time. Copias hips still worked as he found the edge of your top. His leather clad hands felt refreshingly cool against your bare skin. They traced along your stomach, resting once they met your chest. Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes met yours. You lifted your shirt off and discarded it in response. He paused a moment, exactly where his hands rested bare as you were. 

“Fuck” he whispered, swooping to kiss the newly revealed flesh. Every fresh press of his lips revealing how much more desperate he was getting. 

You were desperate to see what was under his shirt, the glimpse you had gotten only furthering your curiosity. Your fingertips traced along his chest until they found the delicate buttons. You could only fumble, the shirt tight enough that the buttons seemed to be glued. 

Copia turned slightly, holding you. The scent of the fresh bedding mixing with the saltiness of sweat filled your nose as he dropped ass-first onto the round bed. He watched for a moment as you tried to undo the buttons. His hands brushed yours away. His fingers sunk into the space between the buttons. The buttons popped as he tore the shirt open, with a roll of his shoulders his chest was out. Without a second thought your hands were on his chest, laying him back as you kissed him. 

“Just say when if you want to stop getting more familiar” he growled. You nodded to indicate you understood. He slipped from your grasp. You lay on the bed, stomach down, knees on the floor, for a moment before turning your head to see what he was doing. 

Shirt torn, chest shining, he stood close behind you. He met your eye as he let the garment slide off of his arms, the only thing remaining on his torso was the Grucifix, unless of course, you counted the silver bar that adorned each nipple. Craning your neck beginning to be troublesome, you looked back forward. You felt sculpted metal dragging down your spine. 

The head of the cane was cold against your back, eliciting a shiver. He repeated this movement multiple times, cold, nothing, cold, nothing. The mix between the stimulation and the lack of was invigorating. His pattern stopped. You felt the length on the cane glide across your clothed ass. Slight pressure before the pressure slowly left. The cane struck your ass with enough power to jolt you, but not enough to be exponentially painful. After it struck, it stayed for a moment, easing the sting, slowly leaving again. Then another strike, harder. Same pressure, same lack of pressure, absence, and another strike. Again. Again. Your fingers dug into the soft bedding. Mewling louder as the strikes grew harder. You heard Copia mumbling to himself as he caned. 

Then after a strike, nothing. You felt almost as though you were alone. A set of leather clad hands glided along your back. One hand dragged down to your ass before slipping around to undo your pants. Still kneeling, he pulled your bottoms down, carefully lifting each leg out to free you from the confines. 

“So good for me” he praised, “You deserve a reward.”

You felt the cane being placed between your knees to spread you apart. His lips met your ass, delicately kissing the growing patches of red. The instinct to close your legs warded off by the makeshift spreader. His tongue dragged along you from front to back. You realized the sweat wasn’t the only thing making you slick. You heard him drag something from under the bed, condoms? 

The click of a button and soft pink lights gave a glow to the room. Another click and the walls you faced turned to mirrors. You saw your own face, flushed, staring back at you. 

You looked up slightly, hoping to see Copia behind you, instead, you felt his mouth against you again. It traced around where you wanted him most. Teasing, sucking around. You pressed your hips backwards, aching for more, and he took the opportunity to not only grab onto your hips to keep them where you had moved them, but to press firmly with his tongue. He didn’t move for a second, the sheer pleasure from his hot tongue against you almost driving you mad. You pulled at the blankets, not caring who could hear you as he rolled his tongue. You felt him shift, as though his head were spinning, his shoulders meeting your inner thighs. With a swoop, you were standing, rather, he was standing. Sitting on his shoulders made you release the covers and cling to his head, legs crossing behind his back to keep as steady as you could. He backed you against the wall, a moan escaping him as you ground onto his face. 

He ate like it was his last meal. Sloppy yet savoring every taste. You could tell by the way his feet were shifting he was trying to rut against something, anything. His tongue moved faster the more you pressed to him. He seemed as desperate to get you off as you were. Your hands pulled at his hair as you did everything you could to keep his face buried between your thighs. The pit in your stomach grew and grew as he worked. Any look at the mirrored walls gave you an all-star view of the show he was putting on. Your legs shook. Eyes closed so tight that you saw stars. Moans tore through your throat. Copia didn’t stop until your body relaxed from the convulsions. 

The whole room was spinning, Copia turned and sat you on his lap back on the bed. You gathered yourself and looked at him up and down. He was panting, jaw practically dripping with the evidence of your climax. Your hand fell to his crotch. His jaw wasn’t the only thing that was wet. It was easy to find the tip of his cock as his precum soaked through. Tracing the tip with a finger, Copia’s eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth lolling open as moans swam out. You stopped the trailing, much to his dismay. 

Pushing him back to lay on the bed, your mouths met again, passion seeping back in. He tasted of you in the most explicit of ways. It wasn’t long before his hands met your still raw ass. His gloves were still on, warmer now than they had been before. He kneaded. You needed. One of Copia’s thighs moved up to support your ass as you straddled him. It was amazing how something could be so soft and firm at the same time.

You had had enough of him wearing pants. Wasting no more time, you popped the button on his pants, peeling them down his hips. His hard cock was oozing for you, standing proud out of the confines of the white fabric. It seemed he was a fan of going commando. He lifted his ass to assist you in removing the garment. Your body propped over his, he wiggled his hips and rubbed his toned thighs to shimmy off the pants. You giggled at the movement just to have him wrap his hand behind your head, pulling you back down to kiss him. You let your legs part a bit more to drop down to rest back on his legs. As your tongues continued their dance, the hand that had still been on your ass moved around to continue stroking you. The moan gave him a chance to kiss deeper. 

One of your arms sat beside his head to keep you propped up, the other hand rested on his chest, toying with the silver bar that decorated his nipple. The nipple itself seemed to grow almost as hard as the metal. Your sounds mingled, filling the room with a kind of music. 

Once you were satisfied with playing with his chest, you let your hand trail down to stroke his cock. The skin was velveteen yet overall it was hard as iron. Just stroking it covered every inch that wasn’t already dripping in his own lube enough to make it shine as though polished. His hands left you, mouth leaving yours, to watch. 

Your crotch met his as you ground against his leaking cock. Eyes again meeting, you watched as he let his index finger dip into his mouth, then the middle, the ring, the pinkie, and finally with the thumb, letting his teeth grasp hard enough that on the withdraw, the glove came off. He spit it to the side. He repeated it on his other hand, clenching his muscular ass to help bounce you against himself. Your eyes left his to watch his hand trail to the edge of the bed. A metallic noise, a quake of the bed, and then it began to spin.   
The motion, combined with the mirrored walls, and soft lights, the room felt like the inside of a lava lamp. His bare hands sat on your waist a moment before reaching to grope at your chest. 

The friction of skin on skin wasn’t enough, you wanted more. 

Your crotch left his, hovering over him. Your hand slid around his pulsing cock. He watched as you stroked it before placing the head at your entrance, hands moving back down to your waist. You closed your eyes, tilted your head back and slowly inhaled. Breath was sucked from your lungs as the pressure grew, your eyes practically opened themselves, revealing a reflection of yourself as he began to stretch you. You began to roll your hips, even though the sensitive head was all you had taken thus far, it was as if your whole body lit up. You watched in the mirror as he reached down, sliding his thumb up the part of him you hadn’t taken yet, to were the two of you met, to the sweet spot, thumb egregiously slick, he made smooth careful circles. 

Copia moved his hips as you adjusted to him, gradually pushing in deeper. The fire in you began to build again. The fact the two of you were practically sopping made the movements smoother, but no less pleasurable. 

It wasn’t long until you were bucking against him, riding him like your life depended on it. Copia followed right along, thrusting up to meet your hips when they came crashing down. The spinning of the bed was disorienting in the best of ways. 

The movement of his thumb was incessant. The circles mixed with the stroke of his cock built you up faster than you imagined, orgasm creeping up on you yet again. Your eyes dropped to where his thumb was pressed, working their way up to his sparkling Grucifix, and his mismatched eyes. Copia looked at you the way a starving animal would. You tensed around him slightly, he sped up the rise and fall of his hips. Watching you, it seemed like he would never blink.

It happened, your back arched and your hands reached back and gripped into his sculpted thighs. He sat up quickly, mouth pressing firm to yours. He turned you onto your back, fucking you through the orgasm, heightening and lengthening it. 

He pulled at one of your legs, bending and pinning it beside you to open you up further. The other followed, leaving you completely open to him. Builds and releases came quickly as you looked at the bounce of his ass in the mirror overhead. Each orgasm stronger than the last, it was as if your body wouldn’t stop until he did. He slowed for a moment, pushing all the way in to slowly drag out, the back and forth taunting you. He kept this up for a while, before grunting and letting himself build speed back up. His mouth latched to your throat, your nails dug into his back leaving bold red marks. His ass was a sight, and through quakes, you grabbed it. It filled your hands perfectly, not quite being able to fully hold it was both frustrating and delightful. Feeling the way your hand pulled him closer, Copia groaned, arching his back just enough to hit a sweet spot in you, eliciting a louder moan. He kept the arch in his back as his movements hastened. 

The fire in you became an inferno, boiling your blood. You tensed around him, harder than you had before. His grunts and growls became louder, more frequent, you could tell by the way he began to tense that he was close. Just the thought undid the knot in your gut, the arch of your back pressing your chest to his, his teeth holding your neck in place. He   
came. Hard. You felt every jerk and jolt as he came, filling you further than you thought possible. You weren’t sure if his bite had broken the skin but if it hadn’t, it was   
dangerously close to it. As the calm followed the climax, the two of you panted and breathed deeply. The room smelled musky. The rub of his nipple piercings against your chest was almost overstimulating. 

He lay on top of you, your legs still splayed. 

“How are you?” he asked through breaths.

“Good, great, fuck. The room is spinning.”

“Oh, here” he replied, reaching above you, a metallic sound and the bed lurched to a halt. 

You laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, concerns or recommendations are welcome! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
